The Boy Who Lost Hope
by drago123
Summary: Jake Potter, twin brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, was a muggle with abusive guardians... Depressing Oneshot (Maybe I will continue if there are enough interest.)


_**To be honest I didn't get into the harry potter movies… yet I was goddam entranced by the goddam book! Holy sh*t never knew the Harry potter world was so goddam interesting!**_

_**Anyway I am not sure if I am going to leave this as a one shot or I should continue it but lets see the views first I suppose.**_

_**Disclaimer: Jk Rowling that awesomeness of all book writers own Harry Potter**_

* * *

><p>I am pretty sure child abuse I completely unacceptable here in this time… but to the Dursely's credit they simply ignore me and my brother and sometimes just lock us in a cupboard and forget to give us food…<p>

Yeah… pretty sure that still counts as child abuse.

Oh wait I forget to introduce myself. My name is Jake Potter twin brother of Harry Potter who I always treated as my little brother even though we do not actually know who is older courtesy of the stupid bitch that takes care of us.

Stale bread and plain rice was what was fed to us while their own child, Dudley (Who is a god damn bully which I have fun beating him up.) was feed with meat after meat and I swear he is going to be fatter then Vernon if they keep feeding him.

And also Dudley just so happens to be so pampered that he doesn't even know what is 37 plus 2! And by the way that is the amount of present that he received this year for his birthday so I can see why he is like this. I kind of feel sorry that he is going to grow up into a piece of human trash because of horrible parents.

The reason we were living with the Durselys was because our parents died in a horrible car accident… which I call bullshit cause who the hell leave their children alone in the house and even if we somehow survive the car crash I would think that the Durselys would have put us into social service, but nooooo… they have to adopt us.

I swear an orphanage is sounding better and better day-by-day.

I sighed as I listen to Dudley whining about going to the zoo tomorrow. It appears that we will have to follow them… goddamit.

I sighed as me and my brother went back into our little cupboard…

"Brother…" Harry muttered as he sat down on his bed.

"Yes? Is your scar hurting again?" Harry has always had that weird lighting scar on his forehead.

"No… it's just that I am a bit excited to go to the zoo… I never been there before…"

I smiled sadly… We are really neglected too much… I would at least hope the Durselys could at least treat Harry right.

"Yeah… lets enjoy ourselves to most of it…"

The next was awesome though. Harry somehow managed to talk to a snake (How the hell does he do that! Why can't I do that though that was freaking awesome) and transported Dudley into the snake exhibit while a snake cam out of it. (Though we were punished.)

And then Harry was invited to a wizard school.

A man called Hagrid came and took Harry away… the Durselys were very freaked out when magic was mentioned… why are they so freaked out though? And they forbid Harry from going to Hogwarts… the wizard school and were about to get violent… only for Hagrid to make Dudley grow a pigtail… that was awesome! I think he is my new hero.

I walked towards them thinking that I could join them… only for Hagrid to shake his head. "Sry Kid… unfrtunly u arnt a wizard… we cant bring you to Hogwarts."

Harry looked horrified at the prospect of leaving me alone at the Durselys "B-But I can't-"

"Harry." I interrupted him… if this school can keep him away from the pieces of human shit he will need to go there.

"Its alright… I can handle myself here."

He looked concern… before slowly nodding. "I… I will write letters to you often."

I smiled at him. "Be sure to be polite to everyone and make lots of friends!"

He seems to smile a little and hesitated for a while before following Hagrid… I smiled fondly… it seems Harry finally find a place he could be safe….

The Durselys came out from wherever they're hiding and glared at me hatefully…

_Though it seems my life is going to be much worse… _I grimaced at that thought.

* * *

><p>Dudley was able to cut of that tail surgically which I thought. <em>Damn… he would have been a real pig if he grew out a pair of ears instead.<em>

Though I suppose I had to worry for myself, the Durselys are now currently even more abusive and punishments are turning more physical now… I suppose that magic was what was stopping Vernon to start punching us… but now the source of magic is gone… Vernon seems to be having fun releasing his anger on me whenever he wants to…

I wasn't even fed three meals a day!

I wondered why I kept on living… oh because I was excited for a letter from Harry every week by his cute owl Hedwig.

It seems that he had made friends with a boy name Draco Malfoy and Harry was sorted into Slytherin…

He have said that Slytherin was fun even though there were a few mean people and he even made friends with a girl named Hermione Granger from Gryffindor after saving her from a troll.

He also told me about the potions he now knew how to make and the spells he learned how to cast and how he managed to get into a sports team of the game with a name that started with Q … Sounds like he had fun and I am happy for him… if only I was the same.

I internally winced as I heard Vernon slam the cupboard open while I glared at him deeply… and he proceed to punch me in the face.

I collapse to the ground as I bit my lips to stop the groan that I was about to emit… I will not give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

Though I suppose that would be impossible since he then continue to kick me continuously causing me cry out in pain.

"YOU. DON'T. BLOODY. LOOK. AT. ME. THAT. WAY!" He hollered as delivered a final kick to my stomach and I coughed out blood… I wondered if I break any ribs.

Thankfully he decided he have done enough and left the room.

I whimpered as I pulled myself up onto the bed and hold back the tears that was threatening to fall…

I wonder… if Harry's letters are worth anymore of this…

I reached for the scissors near my bedside…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I am very depressed when I wrote this… please review though.<strong>_


End file.
